Marshall Lee's Confesion and Gumball Beytral
by Marshall Lee fan XD
Summary: Marshall Lee always wanted to tell Fionna his feelings to her,but Gumball always gets in the way. As soon as Marshall realizes that Gumball is abusing Fionna he decides to take matter into his own hands. Meanwhile the dark heart of Gumball is unfolded. So


**I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME OR ANY OF ITS CHARECTERS! FEEL FREE TO READ A TALE OF TWISTS!**

Marshall Lee always wanted to tell Fionna that he had feeling for her, but Prince Gumball always got in the way. I remember the day I was going to bring Fionna white roses. I sucked up all the red to make them like that. I brought my umbrella with me and in the distance I saw Gumball had already got to her. I hid behind a building and started thinking, I'm such a globing idiot! I went back to my cave and started thinking how bout if I hosted a party and invited Fionna. I sent invites through the crystals I had.

THE FOLLOWING NIGHT

I saw everyone coming in Lump Space Prince, Ghost Prince and all of the other people. At the entrance I saw her blue skirt and blue v neck and blond locks Fionna! But who was that with her? Pink hood and pink jeans, no not him. Not Gumball!

"Oh hey Fionna." I said in my cool guy's voice. Gumball looked annoyed... perfect!

"Oh I'm sorry!why helllloooooo your majesty would you care for a the royal treatment?" That made him look more annoyed! Got to love sarcasm!

Gumball and Fionna walked over to the side of the cave. It looked like they were fighting. Wait is Fionna crying? I have to see what's going on! "Marshall Lee! Come on ermerglob there's some cute chicks over here!" Oh great Lumpy Space Prince.

"LSP not right now I'm kinda busy."

"Come on there getting away!" Stupid son of a bitch doesn't LSP see I'm busy, but I couldn't go he started pulling my arm

LSP brought me over to some candy girls, wasn't interested honestly. Don't get me wrong they are very nice girls and stuff, but Fionna... That made me think I looked for Fionna. So I used my vampire vision to spot her. I saw Gumball and her, wait Fiona forehead it has a burse on it. Wait a sec, oh HOLY GLOB! Is Gumball abusing Fionna? Gumball raised his fist. "NO!" I yelled. I zoom out of my vampire vision and look around me everyone was staring oh holy glob. "Hey Marshall did someone take your chick? DRAMABOMB!"

"LSP shut up before I send you to the nightoshpere." I said in frustration

I didn't see Fionna for the rest of the party. Soon the party bears came. They started handing out weird tasting honey flavored drinks. I had more then ten I guess. the rest of the evening it was a big blur. "This song is dedicated to the girl I love. Yo DJ PARTY PATTI TURN THE BEAT UP!"

_"I remember I saw the day I saw your pretty golden hair"_

_"The look on your face it looked like you didn't care"_

_"I saw you first time and you screamed"_

_"I said I wasn't some kind of creep"_

_"Oooooooooooooooooo"_

_"Ooooooooooooooo"_

_"Oooooooooooo"_

_"I try to tell you what I feel."_

_"But Mr. McCPerfect always gets in the way."_

Oh my glob were am I? Gah my head felt like mushed brains. I try to get up, but start puking. Wait the drinks what did the have? Oh those bears spiked the drinks. After taking a shower and cleaning up my cave, I tried to remember what happened the other night. My phone starts ringing it's an video message from Ghost Prince, wait how can a ghost grab a phone since pretty much everything passes through it? You know what fuck it I clicked on the message and I see myself getting my party on. Woah even Party God was there. Must have been some party. Then I see myself on stage singing, OH HOLY GLOB! WUT DA FUDGE WAS I DOING?! I caught something else in the video in the background. Gumball and Fionna and Fionna had a nasty gash on her cheek.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! FIONNA I'M COING AFTER THAT MOTHERFUCKER! FOR YOU!" I storm out and go pay a little visit to my old friend, Gumball.

"Come on where's Gumball?'

"Marshall Lee you and the prince haven't been in well terms since the slight disagreement."

"Peppermint Seamstress tell me were he is. I'll give you five evil demon hearts."

"Make it six and you have yourself a deal."

"Okay fine, now where is he?"

"At Lord Monacornicorn's place."

"Thank you, thank you so much!" I run off.

"Hey kid you forgot your umbrella!"

I run back and go over to LM's place. I walk in and see Fionna all bloody and broken. "Fionna!" I run over to her side and start hugging her. "Who did this to you?" I ask.

"H he di...-" Fionna's eyes roll to the back of her head

"Gah ha ha so finally you came here."

That voice I know that voice, "Gumball! Why did you do this to her she never did anything to you!"

"Ooo looked at the so called "Vampire King" not so tough now are you? Well you won't be after your dead!"

He came at me with a knife. Something isn't right with Gumball... he's being possessed by a demon!" SPIRIT BEGONE!" I start yelling

The guy pushes me to the sun light. I feel burning through every part of my body I start to see black dot dancing through my eye lids. "NO I'M NOT GOING TO DIE TONIGHT!" I turn into my true vampire form and start chanting ancient tomes. The damned demon didn't want to get out so I though of the only spell that could work,"MELOSOS YOTOS ENCANT SPRERCTUM!" and that sends the demon flying to the nightosphere. I fall to my knees and close my eyes.

/

I'm a little kid again playing with my sock monkey. Am I in glob world? "Marshie!"

"Daddy?" Wait my father died almost 1000 years go what's going on?

"Marshie tell that girl what you feel for her go make me proud."

"Daddy is that really you?"

"I've always been a part of you Marshall Lee now go your friends are waiting for you."

I open my eyes and get a tight squeeze. "Marshall your final awake!"

"Fionna your alright? How long was I out?"

"Three days, four hours and five minutes with 27 seconds to be exact." Gumball walked in

"Woah glob Fionna so every ones here um Fionna can I talk to you for a sec?'

I gave Gumball the signal to go away this is alone time and it looked like he understood.

"Um Fionna."

"Yes Marshall?" She straightened her bangs it honestly looked cute.

"I've always-"

"You've always loved me haven't you?" She smiled

"How did you know?"

"That song that you sang when you were drunk the day of the party."

Marshall Lee and Fionna kissed at the candy hospital, meanwhile.

"You've done well apprentice." An old ominous voice said

A pink toned male walked in, "Thank you Lich Queen."

"Well Prince Gumball soon we will have all of Aaaaa to destroy and soon you can have your revenge on the Vampire King, Marshall Lee!"

**IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE A SEQUAL THEN PM ME OR JUST POST A COMMENT. GUMBALL AND THE LICH HAVE MADE A DEAL WHAT'S IT GOING TO BE? WILL AAAAA BE** **DESTORYED OR WILL A LIGHT SAVE IT?**


End file.
